Bloody Sunday (My friend's fursona x neferpitou)
by DingDongtheBingBong
Summary: This is a gift for my friend of his absolutely favorite character pitou! I know it's kinda weird, but i put it in the star wars universe because that's his favorite movies also, consider it a little something extra ;} Anyone else reading this can get a kick out of it too, if you know what i mean


( **This is for you my pal, your fursona x pitou fic is here. Anyone else reading this can also enjoy this, if you know what i mean ;})**

The hot desert sun beat down that day on Tatooine. Though the young lynx boy wouldn't know, as he hid out in the shade of a parked sandcrawler. Or at least, he was hiding. He had arrived on this planet via the rare hyper dimension vortex (patent pending) that sucked him out of the dirty mud hut he lived in and shat him out on this blal of sand. Now, he founded himself caught between four jawas; a cock in each hand one in his ass and another slithering it's way down his throat. They continuouslty patted his furry head and tugged on his tail, screaching in tongues.

"تطهير هذا العالم من الكفار" The one throating the lynx shouted, his mind twirling with thoughts of what mechanical attachments he could put on their new slave.

"الملك كونغ هو قاتل المفضلة لدي" One getting his gerkin jerked said, wondering why his fingers were turning blue.

The lynx continued to take the abuse from his true jawa overlords when his eyes wandered towards the top of the sandcrawler just as the sun was peeking aboce. He saws a figur of a catgirl; and he knew this because he saw the cat ears twatch). Just as the mouth jawa busted a motherfuckin nut in his mouth, the figurine flew down like a maJestic hawk from the sky ready to nnab a cute lil mousie and eat it alive. Cept here it was a neko digging it's claws into a jewa in the midst of sexual pleasure. The citty cats claws sliced that sandnigga down the middle, before tuning its attenshun to the others and slicin em up like the edge of glory (trademarked, i don't own it!)

tHE LYNX BOY LAY THERE ON THE SAND WITH CUM DRIBBLING FROM HIS SICKLY LIYYLE MOUTH, HIS PANTS DOWN AROUND HIS ANKLES TO REAVEAL HIS SHINY HEINY. teh cat persin stood above him and just kinda stared kinda before sitting down in front of him.

"NYA HA HA LITTLE FAGGOT BOY, YOU COULD'NT HANDLE ALL THOSE LIL MEN AND GOT RAPED NYA~" she said, her tail waggling and her cat ears twatching (cats do that sometimes; it's so cute! XD)

"Cool thanks ms catt lady my names is robin i am a lynx" he said, the jawa cum still leaking from his mouth and pores. He looked around at all the carnage, blood and entrails coated the once pristine sands. It was pretty wacko he though/

"Nya I am PiTOU!~" pitou said, she got on her hands and knees and walked in a circle for a bit befor elying down and liking her hands clean of filthy sandman blood. It tasted a lot like worm entrails and the inside of a whale, tastes she was all too familiar with. "You Should be more tankful that i saved you, after all i could kill you any time too nya." she said her eyes staring deep into his eyes like when his mother caught him choking the chiken (that means masterbating btw) to dora the explorer

"O well i dont' have any money to give you i lost it all when i got warped here" he said, wiping the baby batter from his lip. He still had a big boner from the event, evern tho it was rape he still felt good.

"OH WOW I GOT WARPED HERE TO NYA" pitoo said raising her head making a kitty face (:3) she got back on her hadns and knees and leaned over to brobin. "We're more alike than i thought nya, i know just how you can repay me~" she proceeded to grasp at robins crotch, massaging it while giving him the fuck me eyes (but also the murder eyes she usually gives to people)

Robin looked at her back with very scared expression as she continued to rub his member; she then pulled it out and looked at it up and down.

"I'm dissapointed in you robin" she then extended a her pinky and dragged the claw around the head, causing his crimson life juice to flow out ofi t. Robin winced at the gesture but let her continue knowing that he owed her a debt. She continued by lathering her palm in his blood and using it as a lubricant for her hand motions. "There, that's better nya~" it wasnt long before robin's throbbing dick was deep within her throat, the spines lining it scratching her tongue and causing her own blue blood to seepout. She need more. She took a piece of entrail from one of her victims, long and moist. She seated herself upon his cock, the spines shredding her apart from the inside as she wrapped the organ around his neck to choke him with. His face turned blue and his conshousness kept fading in aand out, but he was still alive to feel pitos hips sway about. She releesed the entrail and grasped his big beefy shoulders as she approched climax, digging her claws into his shoulders and drenching her hands in his blood. Then like a damn bursting, she finished, dragging her claws down his chest and ripping it apart. Robin felt the pain like a thousand suns but didn't care. This was his reward to the catgirl who saved him from more jawa rape, and he loved, it.

Pitu pulled out before he could come again, her own blood dripping out of her and onto his shaft, mixing with his blood. She leaned her stiill bleeding snatch over his face while she began playing with his donger. "Lap up all the blood nya~" She nya'd like a cat. Rboin began to lick at her pussylips while she stroked the dingaling with her claws, causing more blood to seep out. She licked around the base of his cock where it begain to pool up, and she licked his shaft up and down like ice cream melting (strawberry tho, vanilla's for pussies. Fite me if you think otherwise, leave a positive review if you agree.) It wasn't long before robing succumed and finally came, spraying hot goo all over pitou while also getting it mixed with his blood.

"That was pretty nyice~" She said liciking the bloodcum off her face. Robin stayed strangely silent. "Robbie-nya~?" she said; making a sad cat face this time (:) she checked his pulse and what do you know it; robin had died. He couldnt handle all the blood he was losing and passed on in one final burst of pleasure. Puto couldnt help but smile and giggle as she sat in the shade to lick herself clean among the death she cause.

(THANK FOR READING. I know i haven't made a second part to let there be light yet, but life's real ruff with all the crime nonsense with my uncle. BUT FOLLOW ME so you can see my fics when they come out! Toodles :} )


End file.
